Another Chance
by PawsOfJustice
Summary: Sequel to 'Save Tonight', picks up after Liv finds out Alex is back in town. Olivia is hurt that Alex failed to call her... will she forgive or will she drive Alex away? Rated 'T' for language. Also contains references to child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is the sequel to my story 'Save Tonight', which took place around the episode 'Ghost'. This story takes place shortly after Olivia & Elliot find out Alex is back in NYC in 'Lead'. There will be angst, romance (Alex/Olivia of course) and hopefully a bit of humor (!). I hope you enjoy it and as always, feedback is appreciated. This is rated 'T' for language. **

**Disclaimer:_ Not mine..... wish they were..... _**

**Prologue**

Olivia stopped outside Alex's closed office door and took a breath before knocking firmly.

"Come in," A voice responded. Olivia turned the handle and pushed the dark oak out of her way. Closing the door behind her, the dark haired detective looked directly at the blonde seated behind the oversized desk and announced the purpose of her visit.

"We need to talk, Alex."

Alex nodded in agreement and guestured to Olivia to take a seat. Olivia obliged.

"Can I get you anything? Water, coffee?" Alex offered.

Olivia shook her head "I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay," Alex said as she poured herself a glass of iced water "I can guess why you're here."

Olivia nodded "I'll bet you can," Alex sighed as the brunette continued "Alex, why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to, Olivia, I really-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Alex. Do you have any idea what it's been like for the past four years? How I've felt?"

"I do, Olivia," Olivia glared at her "I do because I felt it too,"

Olivia shook her head "Then why didn't you just pick up the phone and call me? Hell, Alex, why didn't you come to my apartment, the precinct. Anything," Her voice was rising, a mixture of hurt and frustration.

Alex sighed "I kept thinking about it. I really did, I would pick up the phone and I'd begin to dial but..." Her voice trailed off.

"But? But what?"

"I was afraid," Alex answered honestly.

"Afraid of what? Me? Us?"

The blonde shook her head "No."

"Then what?"

"I was afraid of having to leave again. Of having to leave YOU again," Alex removed her dark rimmed glasses and rubbed her nose where they sat.

Olivia swallowed before responding "But it's been three years, Alex."

The lawyer replaced her glasses and took another sip of water "Three very long years. I know, I've lived them," Alex tried to joke but Olivia didn't see the funny side, she was still hurt and confused.

"Why come back to New York?"

"Because it's my home," Blue eyes met brown "Because of you."

Olivia wanted to surrender, she wanted to believe Alex but she was a stubborn woman and she'd been lied to and hurt too many times before. So she responded how she knew best, defensively.

"If you really meant that you would have called," Alex started to speak but Olivia's voice rose above hers as the detective stood up "Maybe not the day you got out, maybe not even the week or the month but shit Alex, three fucking years. And the only reason I even know you're out is because you were assigned to WORK WITH ME!" Olivia could see the often unflappable prosecutor was hurting, and she could feel the tears stinging her own eyes.

"Olivia, I--" Was all Alex could manage as the detective headed to the exit, Alex got up and moved around the desk, attempting to stop the wilful cop.

"Save it" Olivia growled as she left the office, shutting the door behind her. Knowing there was no point in chasing after the detective, Alex just slumped against the cool oak and let herself slide to the floor, removing her glasses and letting her head fall into her hands "Idiot," she muttered to herself.


	2. Foul Mood

**Sorry for the delay in getting this up- I meant to put it up last night but computer issues put an end to that idea. Anyway, it's here now! Chapter 3 will be up later tonight or tomorrow. **

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed (and those who've just read!). **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

Olivia Benson returned to the 1-6 in a foul mood, slamming herself into her chair and roughly going over her files. This was not unnoticed by her colleagues. The 3 men she worked most closely with shared glances, but none was game enough to question her.

"What's up with Benson?" Fin whispered across to his partner.

"Not a clue," John Munch shook his head, "Ask Stabler?"

Fin looked across to where Elliot was seated, keeping one eye on his firey partner and the other on his paperwork. He shook his head, "Nah, he's just as clueless as we are."

After about 20 minutes of near silence, Olivia's cell phone rang. She looked at the number with a frown and immediately pressed END. The phone rang three more times and each time Olivia did the same. Finally, Elliot couldn't take it any more.

"Liv, is there something wrong?"

If looks could kill, Elliot Stabler would have been six feet underground "Nothing that concerns you," she said coolly.

Elliot took a breath before responding, "Okay Liv. But you know if there was something wrong, you can talk to me, right?"

Olivia nodded, "If there was something wrong."

"Okay." Elliot replied. Olivia gave a small smile.

"Sorry, El," She apologized, "Just got some..... stuff going on," She stood up and walked over to where Fin and Munch were pretending to be very engrossed in their paperwork. "You guys want coffee?" She offered. Both men nodded. On her way out she asked Elliot the same "My shout," She said.

"Thanks," Elliot nodded.

Olivia soon returned with a tray of fresh coffee and handed them out. She settled back into her own chair, feeling a little calmer than before, and sipped at her hot beverage. It was hotter than she usually liked but something about the burning down her throat was oddly comforting.

The rest of the afternoon went by fairly uneventfully, which was a rare occurrence in the Special Victims Unit but not unwelcome. However it did give Olivia more time that she really wanted to ponder over her earlier confrontation. She knew she was being unreasonable to Alex but she was also unsure of the ADA's true feelings. Did their one night of passion and confession all those years earlier mean the same to Alex as it did to her? If it did, then fantastic but if it didn't, well Olivia wasn't sure how she would handle that. She'd never felt like this about anyone and she certainly never thought she would fall so hard for the woman the squad called the Ice Queen, indeed she never thought she would fall so hard for another woman, which came with it's own issues both personally and professionally. But she had and now she had to deal with it.

It was just after sunset when her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice and Olivia groaned inwardly. Not here, she wasn't going to do this in her own territory. Muttering something about needing to check an old case, Olivia got up from her desk and headed towards the file room, avoiding eye contact with with well dressed blonde who'd just entered the precinct.

"Alex," Elliot and Fin said by way of greeting.

"Counselor," Munch said.

"Hey guys, Liv around?" Alex asked, although she had not missed the detective's obvious escape from her "I've got something for her. About a case," Alex held up an envelope as proof.

Elliot replied "Yeah, she's just gone to check a couple of files," He nodded towards the corridor his partner had just gone down.

"Thanks, Elliot," Alex smiled at him and headed in the direction Olivia had. When she got to the file room, a frown formed on her face as she found the room empty. She sighed and retraced her steps. She figured Olivia was in the bathroom or the crib or somewhere, obviously avoiding her, and she didn't want to cause a scene in the precinct so she retraced her steps. Olivia was still not back in the squad room so she placed the sealed envelope on Olivia's desk and addressed Elliot.

"Couldn't find her, so can you make sure she gets this?"

Elliot nodded "Sure. Which case is it?"

"Connors'," Alex replied without hesitation.

Elliot nodded "Anything I need to know?"

Alex shook her head "No. Just make sure Olivia gets this?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Detective. Have a good night," Alex forced a smile.

"You too, counselor," Elliot smiled in return "It's good to have you back."

"You've been missed." Fin added and Munch nodded in agreement.

"I've missed you guys too," Alex nodded at them all in turn, feigning her happiness as her heart sunk lower in her chest. Certain now that Olivia was not going to show herself while she was still there, Alex turned on her heel and left "See you all tomorrow."

Olivia emerged a few minutes later, empty-handed. Fin noticed that she gave a quick glance around the room before entering and he whispered across to his partner.

"Is something up with Benson and Cabot?"

John shrugged "There was something going on between them down at the scene," Fin nodded in agreement before getting back to the paperwork in front of him.

"Couldn't find the file?" Elliot asked as Olivia returned to her desk.

"Huh?" She asked, spotting the envelope bearing her name in Alex's handwriting "What's this?"

"The file that you were looking for? In relation to the Sampson case? And that," Elliot pointed to the envelope "Is something for you from Alex. She said it's to do with Connors."

Olivia ignored the curiosity in her partner's eyes "Oh, the MO I thought matched the Sampson case didn't. The weapon was a screwdriver, not an ice pick," She avoided his eyes as she grabbed the envelope and placed it in her drawer.

Elliot Stabler had been a detective for a long time and he was good at what he did so all of this did not go by unnoticed but he decided not to push, he knew the more he prodded the more Olivia retreated into herself. He knew she would tell him if and when she was ready.


	3. Lucky

**A/N: apologies for the delay in getting this up, I had a computer crisis and had to do a re-write. As always, thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* still not mine...**

**Chapter Three**

Before she left for the evening, Olivia grabbed the envelope Alex had left and stuffed it in her coat pocket. Elliot offered to give her a ride home but she declined, telling him she wasn't ready to be cooped up in her apartment just yet, and he declined her invitation for a drink, saying he had to get home if he didn't want to spend another night sleeping on the sofa, as usual he and his wife Kathy were having problems.

Olivia sat alone at a cafe not far from her apartment and looked at the paper parcel she held in her hands. _Olivia _it said in Alex's perfect cursive handwriting. Not _Detective Benson _but _Olivia_. The detective sighed as she used her thumb to tear the envelope open. Inside was a single sheet of paper, covered in the same impossibly neat lettering.

_Olivia,_

_I'm sorry I hurt you. Truly I didn't mean it to sound as though I don't care about you, because I do. Not one single day went by that I did not think of you and wonder what you were doing. Why didn't I call you? Because I am a coward. Olivia, I didn't know if you had moved on. On one hand, I wanted you to be with someone who would treat you the way you deserve to be treated but on the other, for incredibly selfish reasons, I didn't want to know. I truly regret not putting my own fears aside and not calling you and I understand why you would feel betrayed but I hope that you can begin to forgive me._

_I will be at Barb's coffee shop until 11 this evening. _

_Love,_

_Alex_

Olivia checked her watch, it was almost nine. Paying for the coffee she had barely touched she carefully placed the note back into it's slip and headed outside to hail a cab to take her across town.

Olivia stopped to peer in the window of Barb's cafe and immediately spotted the ADA, sitting alone in a booth with a cup in her hands and a half eaten muffin before her. Taking a breath she pushed the door open. As the bell above her head dinged, Olivia saw Alex's head turn toward her and smile. Olivia smiled faintly in return and headed to join her.

"Hey," She said, removing her leather coat and sitting down.

"Hey," Alex smiled again, "I'm glad you came."

Olivia nodded, "Me too. I'm sorry I was such a bitch," She offered with a hint of sheepishness in her voice.

Alex shook her head, "No, you have every right to be pissed. I should have called you."

Before Olivia could reply, a young waitress handed her a worn out menu and smiled, pen poised and ready to jot down an order. Olivia perused the menu for a moment before ordering a latte with two sugars and a slice of blueberry cheesecake.

Olivia looked directly at Alex, "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

Olivia shook her head, "I don't know what I'm doing here."

Alex frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know what's going to happen." Olivia said honestly.

"What do you want to happen?" Alex questioned.

"I want to be with you but..."

"But?"

"... I need to be able to trust you," Olivia sighed as she saw the confusion on Alex's face grow, "That night, you said you loved me," Alex nodded but stayed silent, "I believed you then and I want to believe you now."

"You read my note?" Alex asked. Olivia nodded, "Perhaps what I wrote wasn't clear? Olivia, I..."

Olivia cut her off, "I understand perfectly, but I don't know if I can believe it." The conversation was interrupted by the waitress placing the coffee and cheesecake on the small table. Olivia nodded her thanks and before she could contunue she felt Alex's hand on her own.

"Listen to me, Olivia," Alex said firmly, her blue eyes searching for Olivia's, "I don't know what else I can say to make it upto you, except tell you that I stood outside your apartment block on more than one occasion, trying to work up the courage to see you. And one night, I was ready to press that button and speak to you but you know what happened?"Olivia shook her head, "I saw you. I saw you with that reporter," Olivia's eyes widened, "And you looked happy."

"I thought I was..." Olivia admitted.

"So what happened?" Alex asked, hand still on Olivia's.

"... Something wasn't right," She shook her head, "He wasn't you," She whispered, allowing her eyes to meet Alex's for the first time that evening, "I tried to move on but..."

Alex gave a faint smile, "You couldn't live without me?" She joked.

Olivia shrugged, "Apparently not," she smiled back and squeezed the lawyer's hand.

"So, where do we go from here?" Alex asked with a genuine curiosity.

"Firstly," Olivia answered, "I'm going to finish my coffee and cheescake," She gestured to the table between them, "And then, I'm going to walk you home, counselor," Her voice lowered, "If I'm lucky, you're going to insist I stay for a drink, and if you're lucky I'll say yes."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Is that what's going to happen, detective?"

Olivia brought a forkful of cheesecake to her mouth and nodded, "Uh huh."

Alex grinned slyly and stuck her own fork into the cheesecake, breaking a piece off and popping it into her mouth, "Just helping you finish it faster," She said in response to Olivia's slightly surprised expression.

Despite protest from Olivia, Alex paid the bill and the pair headed out into the night. A sudden chill hand come down over the city so they decided to take a cab, which Olivia paid for. Standing outside Alex's apartment block they faced eachother.

"So..." Olivia said.

"So..." Alex parroted, "This is the part where I insist you come up for a drink, right?" Alex smiled.

Olivia nodded, "Looks like it."

Alex laughed, "Okay then. Olivia, would you like to come up for a drink?"

Olivia pretended to contemplate the offer, "I don't know, it's late and..."

"Late? It's only eleven o'clock," Alex reached out for the collar of Olivia's leather coat, "Please?" She said quietly, caressing the soft hide with her fingers.

Olivia nodded, her verbal response caught in her throat, "Good," Alex responded, unlocking the lobby door and leading the way to her apartment, the place she wanted to call home but couldn't as it was missing one key element, the one thing that would make it a home. But tonight that would change, _Olivia would be there_.

Olivia gave a low whistle as Alex flicked the lights on. She had been in Alex's old apartment but this one was amazing, the living area was split-level with a carpeted lounge and floorboards on the upper level, which appeared to be the dining area. The kitchen was to the right and had marble benches and stainless steel appliances.

"You okay?" Alex asked, reaching to remove Olivia's jacket and noticing the brunette's somewhat stunned expression.

"Uh, yeah," Olivia managed, "It's just wow. Alex, this place is amazing."

Alex hung Olivia's coat on the stand next to the door, "It is now." She replied with a smile, "Take a seat, and I'll get the drinks. Wine?"

Olivia headed to the lounge, "Wine's fine, thank you," She set herself down on the modular lounge, feeling a little out of place.

A few moments later Alex joined her, placing two glasses and a bottle on the glass coffee table. Once the glasses were full, Alex raised hers, Olivia did the same.

"What're we toasting?" Olivia queried.

"Another chance," Alex replied, touching her glass to Olivia's.


	4. Interruption

**A/N: _Once again, apologies for the delay in uploading the next chapter. The story gets darker from here, and deals with a child abuse theme. Honestly, I debated about going down this path (introducing a case etc), but it's what the muse wanted. And what the muse wants, the muse must get! As always, I hope it's a good read and thank you for past and future reviews; hugely appreciated!! _**

**Disclaimer:_ Sent my letter to Santa today, requesting ownership..... *fingers crossed*...... _**

**Chapter 3 **

Alex moved to collect the empty glasses but was prevented from doing so by Olivia's hand on her shoulder, "Stay."

Alex turned her head and smiled before sitting back on the couch and snuggling into Olivia, their fingers intertwining as they enjoyed the closeness. After a few moments of sitting in silence and listening to each other breathe, Olivia gently released her left hand and brought it upto Alex's face, gently brushing a stray hair aside and allowing her brown eyes to meet the cool blue. Slowly they moved towards eachother and their lips met. At first the kiss was soft and hesitant, little more than a peck but it soon became something else, a war was waging between their lips and tongues and several moans of pleasure escaped from each woman as the intensity grew. As the kiss grew deeper, hands began exploring bodies and just as Alex began unbuttoning Olivia's shirt their passion was interrupted by a low vibrating sound followed by a ringing.

"Dammit," Olivia said, breaking away and scrambling for her cellphone, "Sorry," She apologized before hitting the TALK button.

"It's okay," Alex assured her, taking a breath and sitting back against the arm of the sofa.

"Benson," Olivia said, hoping she didn't sound too out of breath.

"Liv? You okay? You sound out of breath," The voice on the other end of the line said.

Olivia thought fast, "Just got back from a run, El. What's up?"

"It's almost midnight?" Elliot prodded, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Olivia grinned over at Alex, "I'm okay, Elliot. But I repeat, what's up?"

"Okay. We've got a case," Elliot said, "Seven year old girl abused by her mom and step-dad."

Olivia's grin disappeared, "Where?" Alex cocked her head to one side when Olivia's expression fell. Balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder Olivia reached for her notepad and Alex handed her a pen, so she could take down the address, "I'll be there in ten," Olivia hung up and looked sadly over at the attorney.

"Got a case?" Alex queried, getting up from the sofa and heading to grab Olivia's coat.

Olivia nodded, "Seven year old abuse victim," She replied sadly, following Alex and allowing herself to be helped into her coat. Alex gently ran her fingers through Olivia's touseled hair and kissed her softly on the lips, "Need me to come?"

Olivia shook her head, "I think that would raise a few questions that I'm not ready to answer yet....." She stopped herself, hoping that Alex didn't take any of that the wrong way. She was fortunate and Alex seemed to understand what she was saying and responded with a nod, "Anyway, you'll probably get a-" She was interrupted by the ring of Alex's phone, "...Call too."

"Cabot," Alex answered, "Uh huh. Yes, sir. I will be there right away," She pressed END and pocketed her BlackBerry, reaching for her own coat she commented, "Looks like our night isn't over, Detective."

------------------------------------------------------------

Catching seperate taxis, Olivia arrived first due to a lucky run of green lights. Almost as soon as she exited the vehicle, she spotted paramedics rushing a gurney toward the waiting ambulance. Her heart sank when she saw the tiny body under the sheets, the little girl's face covered by an oxygen mask. She held up her badge to one of the paramedics, "I'm with Special Victims, which hopsital are you taking her to?"

"Mercy," The woman replied, lifiting the back of the bed into the van and closing the doors.

"Will she be okay?" Olivia asked.

The officer shrugged, "I hope so, Detective, but she's beat up pretty badly."

Olivia frowned before thanking the ambulance officer and heading to the stairs of the apartment building.

"Benson, Special Victims," She flashed her badge again, this time to the uniformed officer standing guard.

"Third floor, ma'am," The young man said.

"Thank you," She replied, heading into the foyer and up the stairs. As she turned the corner on the third floor landing there was no mistaking which apartment she was headed for. As soon as she approached the doorway, the stench hit her. The stench of stale cigarettes, alcohol and body odour engrossed her senses and she fought the urge to gag. She saw Fin holding onto a woman that was thrashing about.

"Calm down, lady," Fin said, tightening his grip on her arm and glad that she was cuffed.

"She deserved it! Little bitch!" The woman screamed.

Elliot stood directly in front of her, "Lady, nothing a seven year old can do warrants what he did to her," The words were mild but the tone was seething with disgust for the disheveled woman before him, "Take her out of here," Elliot instructed and Fin nodded, shoving her roughly toward the door.

"Let's go," He almost growled.

"Get your hands off of me!" The woman said, then she spotted Olivia, "You, tell this asshole to let go of me! I didn't do nothin'. The bitch deserved it!"

Fin shook his head at Olivia who was still trying to understand what had happened, "I'll see you down at the precinct," Was all he said before leaving the apartment. Olivia made her way toward Elliot.

"Hey, Liv. You missed all the excitement," He said, his tone completely void of humor.

"What the Hell happened?"

Elliot sighed, "Lydia Meldin, who you just met," He nodded toward the doorway where they could still hear the woman's ranting, "And her fiance, Bryan Dorsett got into an argument, something the neighbors say is a regular thing, Lydia's seven year old daughter, Sara wanted it to stop so she put her hand on Bryan's mouth when he hit her, sending her flying through the glass door to the hall," Elliot pointed to the broken glass door, where some shards obviously had blood still on them.

"Oh, God," Olivia said, feeling sick. After all her years working SVU, she thought she would be used to it but every case still affected her. Some more than others and this was one of the more. Huang told her it was a good thing, as awful as she felt it meant that she was still feeling for the victims and hadn't become jaded, _when you stop feeling, Olivia, it's time to quit_ he had told her on several occasions.

Elliot shook his head, " And that's not the worst of it,"Olivia looked at him, "You heard Lydia. She's on HIS side. Claims the kid deserved everything she got."

"How could a mother do that?" Olivia didn't want to believe it, but she knew all to well how possible it was.

Elliot just shrugged, "I'll never understand it."

"Where's Bryan now?"

"Munch already hauled his drunk ass down to the station," Elliot replied, "Where we should head, there's not much more we need from the scene that CSU can't get. You ready to head down?" Olivia nodded, she wanted to hear direct from the scum the reason why her seven year old daughter deserved to be shoved through a glass pane.

As the detectives were heading down the stairs they ran into Alex.

"Alex," Olivia said, hoping her tone was neutral.

"Alex," Elliot said with a nod.

"Detectives," Alex greeted them both, "What have we got?"

Elliot answered, "Seven year old girl in the hospital after being thrown through a glass door by her mom's fiance," Alex's expression paled, he continued, "And to top it off, according to mom, the girl deserved it."

Alex shook her head, "And just when you think you can't be shocked anymore..."

Elliot nodded, "I know. We're heading back to interview the mother, you wanna ride with us, Counselor?"

Alex glanced at Olivia who nodded, "Thanks, Elliot. Saves me getting another taxi."

The silent communication between his partner and their ADA, along with a slight change in Olivia's breathing when the blonde came up the stairs did not go unnoticed by Elliot but he said nothing. Now wasn't the time but he was definitely curious.


	5. Thank You

**A/N:_ Two new chapters in one night, woo! Originally this one and the previous were one really long one but I felt they would be better split up... anyway, I hope you like it. Reviews are sweet!! _**

**_*Once again, darker content dealing with child abuse* _**

**Disclaimer: _Yeah, still not mine. Yet..... *holds out hope* _**

**Chapter 4**

The ride to the precinct was fairly uneventful, the only conversation was Elliot filling the women in on what happened before they arrived, by the end of the trip both women were even more disgusted as more sordid details of little Sara's short life were shared.

When they walked in, they saw Munch and Fin sitting at their desks, Munch on the phone and Fin filling in some paperwork.

"What's up?" Elliot asked.

"Scumbag lawyered up," Fin answered, "And you know Legal Aid wont be here 'til morning so we can't touch him 'til then," He shrugged, "But Mom waived her rights so she's all yours," Fin waved his hand toward the hall that led to the interrogation rooms.

Olivia hung up her coat before following Elliot into Interrogation 1. Alex stood with Cragen and watched via the one way mirror.

"I told you, that little bitch deserved it! She got what was coming to her," Lydia spat out in response to Olivia asking her what had happened.

Elliot leant on the wall next to the window, arms across his chest letting his partner ask the questions. Olivia sat opposite Lydia, eyes flashing with rage but she managed to control herself. Mostly.

"What can a seven year old girl, weighing less than forty five pounds _possibly _do to deserve a beating from a man weighing over a hundred and fifty pounds? What could she have possibly done to deserve to be laying in a hospital bed with life threatening injuries?"

Lydia leant forward across the table, "She was born filthy. She deserves nothing less."

Olivia blinked, " How can you say that about your own child?" Elliot took a step toward his partner.

Lydia sighed in an over-dramatic way before answering, "She's a bastard child, I should never have allowed her to grow in me."

Olivia cocked her head to one side, Elliot put a hand on her shoulder.

"So you and Bryan weren't married. It's the twentieth centruy, lady. Having a child out of wedlock isn't the sin it once was," Elliot said, hoping that's all it was. Hoping she wasn't going to say what he thought she was about to. He was out of luck.

"That girl," Lydia seethed, "Is NOT Bryan's blood. I was raped and she was the consequence," The word _she _was almost spat from the woman's mouth.

Olivia stood up and shook Elliot's hand from her shoulder before walking over to stand well inside Lydia Meldin's personal space, she ignored Elliot calling her name and confronted the woman, "_She _has a name. That you gave her. And _she _is a little girl who needs to be loved and cared for, regardless of how she was conceived. And I will guarantee here and now that she will get that love she deserves and you, you will get life in prison. If you're lucky," The words came out as a growl, deep and threatening but the pain and emotion behind them were unmistakable. Olivia straightened up and turned to face a concerned Elliot, "I'm gonna take a break," She said before heading out of the room.

Lydia just blinked and looked at Elliot, "Did she just threaten me? Did that bitch just threaten me?"

Elliot shook his head, "No, ma'am. She just predicted your future," With that he followed his partner.

------------------------------------------

Behind the glass, Cragen and Alex watched the whole thing unfold and the Captain couldn't help but notice the ADA holding her breath when it became clear where the conversation was heading. He couldn't be sure but he also thought he heard her muttering "nodon'tsayitdon'tsayit" under her breath.

"Everything okay, Counselor?" He questioned, gently.

A little startled, Alex quickly regrouped, "Yeah. It's just, it's a tough one, Don. How can someone say that about their own child?" That wasn't a lie. She really didn't understand it.

Neither did Cragen, "I don't know, Alex. Are you sure you want this case? You've just come back and - "

Alex cut him off, "I want it. I am going to do everything in my power to get these oxygen theives put away for a very, very long time," Her gaze was rock solid and he knew she would keep her word.

"Glad to have you back, Alex," Then he noticed her gaze change, growing concerned, as Olivia left the room on the other side of the window, "Go on. She could do with a friend."

Not sure what to think, Alex just nodded and left the room to find Olivia.

---------------------------------------------------

Walking down the hall, Alex saw Elliot leaning against the wall just outside the door to the ladies' bathroom.

"Liv in there?" Alex asked.

Elliot nodded.

"She okay?"

Elliot shrugged, "This one's a bit personal for her."

Alex nodded sadly, she knew how Olivia was conceived but she didn't know much more than that.

"You should go in, make sure she's alright," Elliot said, his concern for his partner obvious.

Alex nodded again and took a breath before slowly opening the door, "Liv? It's me."

She spotted Olivia in front of a basin, the faucet running and the Detective was splashing water onto her face, "Hey," She said softly, not sure what she should do next. Olivia turned off the water and faced her.

"Sorry. It's just..." Olivia searched for the right words, "A little, um, close to home, y'know?"

Alex nodded, "Of course. Anything I can do?" She took a couple of steps toward Olivia. Olivia shook her head before allowing herself to fall into Alex's embrace. She whispered into her ear, "Just make sure that bitch and her fiance get what's coming to them."

"I will, Liv. I promise," Alex soothed, running her fingers over Olivia's hair.

"One more thing?" Olivia looked into her eyes, "Don't let Sara be one of the kids who get lost in the system. Get her into a good family, the family she deserves." Olivia almost pleaded with the attorney.

"I will," Alex repeated. And she meant it. She held Olivia for a few more moments before they were interrupted by a rap on the door. Olivia pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Everything alright in there, Liv?" Elliot's voiced sifted through the wooden barrier.

"Yeah, I'm good now," Olivia answered, spashing her face once more before smiling a grateful smile at Alex and exiting the bathroom. She was confronted by Cragen and Elliot.

"Is this case going to be too difficult for you, Olivia?" Cragen asked.

Olivia shook her head, "No, Captain."

"Good to hear," her boss said before leading everyone away from the bathrooms and heading to his office.

------------------------------------------------------

Back in the squadroom, Olivia and Elliot sat at their respective desks and Alex leant against Olivia's.

"I'm going to call the hospital, see how Sara's doing," Olivia announced lifting the receiver. Alex and Elliot nodded their approval.

"Hello, yes this is Detective Benson calling from Special Victims. Yes, I'm calling about a seven year old girl brought in approximately two hours ago, Sara Meldin," Olivia paused, listening, "Okay, but she's stable? Yes. Do you think she will be able to talk tomorrow? Okay, thank you Dr Peterson, I will come by in the morning," She hung up and sighed.

"How's she doing?" Elliot asked. By now Munch and Fin were also listening from across the aisle.

Olivia frowned, "Dr Peterson says she's stable but heavily sedated. Three broken ribs, some internal bleeding and they had to remove a kidney, plus all the cuts from the glass," Her voice cracked ever so slightly, "But he expects her to have a full recovery. Eventually."

Elliot just shook his head silently. Alex stood up, "They are not going to get away with this, no way in Hell. And," Alex looked at Olivia, "Sara is going to get the life she deserves," she stated.

Before anyone could say anything else, Cragen stepped out if his office, coat and hat on, "It's after two am, guys. Nothing more we can do tonight and we've got both suspects in custody so I strongly urge you all to go home and get some sleep," Nobody was about to argue and everyone collected their things and made their way out of the building.

Standing on the sidewalk infront of the precinct, Fin sighed and turned to Munch, "Don't waste your breath. I'll drive you home," He said with a frustrated shake of the head, "Liv, Alex? Need a ride?" He offered, knowing Elliot had his own car parked around the corner.

Alex shook her head, "Thanks, Fin but I'll get a cab," As if to prove her point, she hailed one almost as she spoke. Saying goodnight the blonde attorney slid into the yellow vehicle and gave the driver instructions.

Olivia shook her head and shoved her hands into her pockets, "I'm gonna walk. Could do with the fresh air," She announced. Concerned, both Elliot and Fin looked at her and both went to protest but she cut them off, "I appreciate the concern, really but I walk home most nights, you guys know that," She offered a small smile, "And really, I need to get out and breathe for a bit." The guys both nodded, knowing there was little point in trying to force her. Soon everyone was going their seperate ways and Olivia was walking alone, her mind going over recent events. Her mind raced with thoughts of the little girl, her awful mother, before drifting to her own complications and finally, settled on thoughts of Alex. She was a little confused, why had Alex left so suddenly? She didn't even try to talk her into sharing a cab with her or going out for yet another coffee or..... her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a bright light coming up behind her and the sound of a car slowing down. Reaching slowly for her handgun, she turned around.

"You know it's not safe to be walking alone at night, Olivia," The smooth voice said as the door opened.

"Alex, you scared the shit out of me. Forget something?"

Alex scooted to the far side of the backseat and patted the leather beside her, "You."

Olivia shook her head, but slipped into the cab anyway. When the car was moving, she faced Alex in the dark, "I turned the guys down for a ride, so why am I in here?"

"Because you can't resist me," Alex said, a little playfully.

Olivia shook her head once more, "I'm not going to be very good company tonight, Alex," She warned.

"I know, Olivia, that's why you're coming home with me."

Olivia cocked her head to the side, "Not sure I understand?"

"You shouldn't be alone tonight, Liv. This has hit you hard and it's not fair--"

"I'm always alone," Olivia interrupted, somewhat sadly, "And I deal."

Alex reached out for Olivia's hand and held it, "You shouldn't have to. And before you try and protest, I'm not expecting anything from you Olivia, Hell, you don't even have to look at me, but I will not let you be alone tonight," her tone was firm and Olivia knew there was no escape. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thank you," Was all she said and the rest of the trip to Alex's apartment was done in silence.


End file.
